


gift wrap

by tabihere



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabihere/pseuds/tabihere
Summary: Louis is only supposed to order Harry's santa costume for the Good Cause, where he is giving the children presents as Santa himself, but kind of gets carried away on the website, ending up with a lot more than a Santa costume in his hands, when the mailman rings.However he decides to not tell Harry what he got, until he's back from his event as Santa.And Harry's face when he sees his boy really is worth it.But thats what you say right? Christmas is always there to surprise.Orthe one where Louis rides Harry while wearing his santa hat and stockings, and Harry finds out that Louis thighs are even hotter when they're shaved.





	gift wrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neha baby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neha+baby).



gift wrap

It was a good week before christmas when Harry was told he should make a donation to the Good Cause, an organization that helps children who have lost their parents or experienced all other kinds of traumas. And it wasn't until Louis told him, he wondered how hot Harry would look in a Santa suit, that Harry put the two together and called his management.  
He was willing to donate as much as they needed him to, and also wanted to bring some presents there himself, as Santa, obviously.  
The approval came the same night, Harrys manager Lee quite proud that Harry was willing to do as much as he could for the children in need. But that was just Harry.  
If you asked Louis to describe his boyfriend, he wouldn't be able to stop bragging about his kindness, and then, in an unseen moment for all cameras (or not, as the whole world had already figured them out anyway), would whisper in Harrys ear, if he could kindly fuck him on the kitchen counter after the interview was over.  
And Harry really couldn't decline his boy that, could he?  
The night that Harry had found out about his new job as Santa Claus, he was lying next to Louis in their bed. Louis was already being whiny about the time and that he needed his beauty sleep, but stopped immediately when Harry had told him about the event. It was like a dream come true. Harry in a santa costume pinning him down onto the bed, whispering all the filthy things in his ear and fucking him relentlessly until he was crying. That really sounded like a plan. And in only a minute, he was wide awake.  
"Can I order your costume?" he rambled excitedly.  
The two had been together for a few months, their sex life being quite... active from the beginning. A few weeks ago or so, however, Louis had accidentally revealed his like of being manhandled and bruised at all the right places and that had kinda been the beginning.  
Now they shared their likes and dislikes in bed quite freely, Harry had already mentioned how much he enjoyed when Louis was begging him and oh, even if he hadn't said so, Louis knew there was barely anything Harry liked more than when he was able to hear Louis voice breaking from how deep he was trying to suck him off.  
Louis liked being called pretty and in return, Harry loved biting Louis thighs. Oh his thighs. Everyone envied Harry for getting so close to what could have only been shaped by gods themselves.

"Of course you can order my costume, baby" Harry whispered into his ear. "Is it really that much of a turn on to you?". Louis only smiled widely, barely embarrassed by his fantasizing.  
"I have an idea," he whispered breathlessly in Harrys ear, already feeling a tingle in his tummy. Harry knew that voice and there was no way he could deny whatever idea Louis had when he knew how much his voice turned him on. "Can I please tell you my idea?". Louis was starting to grow hard in his pajama pants, the soft ones he liked so much.  
Harry just nodded, his pupils already a little dilated just looking at his boy.  
"How about we tell each other all the things we like, no matter how embarrassing they are?" and oh, Harry was okay with that. His mind was spinning with things he wanted to do the smaller boy and he wasn't sure which part he liked more, telling Louis all his kinks or hearing Louis'.  
They looked at each other for a while, just touching, hands on hands, Louis face resting on Harrys shoulder. It was moments like that that they came to the realization how thankful they could be for having all this.

Louis broke the silence, not yet moving his face. "I want you to spank me." He could feel Harrys heartbeat fastening, his swallowing getting stronger and his grip on Louis hand increasing.  
"I want you to tell me I've been bad and spank me", Louis voice was so silent, you would think Harry couldn't hear. But he did.  
He wrapped his hand around Louis wrist, and pulled him even closer. "Yeah, you want that baby? Want me to punish you for being so noisy when I have to work? When you know exactly I don't have the time and yet you walk by my office in just your pants? You don't think I know what you're doing baby?" His breathing got heavier. "You want me to push you against that lovely desk you chose for me and show you just how bad you were huh?" Louis was a mess. His voice wasn't more than a whimper when he whispered a tiny "please" into Harrys ear, running a shiver down his spine. "Tell me if you want that Louis," Harry smiled, "Tell me how much you want me to." but his boyfriend interrupted him with a soft moan "don't want you to, I need you to" and Harry laughed at that. "Is that so? I don't think I understand how much you really want- or need me to. Why don't you explain?" Louis whimpered again. Harry knew exactly what he was doing. Somewhere along the months of dating he had picked up that Louis enjoyed being slightly humiliated, only in the bedroom of course. "I need you to, really, swear. Need you to pin me down and tell me I've been bad. Please, please-" Louis stopped, hoping Harry didn't hear.  
And even though he didn't hear the beginning of the word Louis was forming on his lips, he heard that Louis wasn't finished with what he was saying. He growled at that.  
As he grabbed Louis hips and pulled them right there to where Louis could feel his dick hardening against his tummy, he held him tight, just the way Louis liked.  
"Finish, baby. Finish what you were saying, you know we don't keep secrets here. No matter what you're going to say or confess, I promise I won't laugh at you baby." Louis smiled weakly, but Harry was beginning to be impatient. "Louis, baby, speak up. Tell me what you were wanting to say.", to increase the meaning of what he was saying, he let his hand slip in the back of his boyfriends pajamas and gave his right cheek a little slap. The sound Louis made really was all worth it. "Please, oh god, please" was his reply, pushing his ass into Harrys hand.  
"Tell me" Harry let his hand down on Louis left butt cheek now, a little harder this time.  
"Oh my.. Harry. Please please please please." Under all normal circumstances Harrys only reaction would be to give the boy all that he wanted, had he known he'd get all these pretty sounds out of his mouth by doing just as much as that.  
But he wanted to hear Louis speak up. And so he pulled Louis pants down just a bit and spanked him just so much that he felt comfortable with without having properly talked about it yet.  
"oh fuck fuck fuck me, please, daddy"

And Louis hadnt even registered yet what he had said, when Harry stopped his movements and looked at him in... awe?


End file.
